Herja Aresdóttir
Keisar Herja I (full name Herja Aresdóttir) (Hvidovian Runic: ᚼᛂᚱᚤᛆ ᛆᚱᛂᛌᛑᚮᛐᛐᛁᚱ) (Sauðárkurish Runic: ᚼᛅᚱᛁᛆ ᛆᚱᛅᛋᛏᚩᛏᛏᛁᚱ) is the Keisar of Kanadorika. She began her career in the Republican era of Kanadorika, where she served as an agent in the nation's intelligence agency, the AUR. A radical fascist and prominent member of the People's Party, Aresdóttir was appointed head of the AUR by Prime Minister Kolviður Gottskálksson, who too was a fascist. After Gottskálksson nullified the Kanadorikan Constitution, a new agency was established to replace the AUR. The AIO, as it was known, was headed by Aresdóttir and became the most ruthless and efficient secret police/intelligence agency in the world. Aresdóttir ruled the AIO with an iron fist; exterminating critics of the fascist regime and managing the nation's concentration camps. Her power became so great that she initiated Order 3157: calling for the assassination of Supreme Minister Gottskálksson, whom she considered too moderate. Following the former leader's death, Aresdóttir was voted Supreme Minister by the Supreme Hverfi council of the People's Party. Under her reign, the nation of Kanadorika became even more totalitarian and oppressive. Hundreds of thousands were massacred in an attempt to instill obedience into the population. In 2017, with the creation of the Kanadorikan Empire, Herja crowned herself as Keisar (empress), a title dating back to the old Kanadorikan Empire. According to Kanadorikan tradition, the Keisar was chosen by God to lead her nation to victory. As such, her will is considered divine, as she has the blessings of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. Biography Early Life Herja Aresdóttir was born on May 8, 1982 in the town of Stákala, Húsanæyjar, Hvidovia to Sauðárkurish speaking parents. The eldest daughter of an unemployed alcoholic, she had spent her youth growing up in extreme poverty. She witnessed the brutal murder of her mother by a Kazahkanian immigrant at the age of 7. Her father would routinely beat her, further straining her already weak trust in the people she knew. At 13, her father had disappeared. She was forced to care for her 8 year old brother Esgar, who was perhaps the only person she felt close to. She dropped out of school and did a number of odd jobs to support and feed her and Esgar. Nevertheless, Aresdóttir was an ambitious learner, and she took it upon herself to learn what students of her age had yet to be taught. She took an interest in politics as a Social Democrat, seeking to eventually run for public office when she was of age. Herja Aresdóttir's life would change when she was 16. Esgar, who was the target of bullying in his school, had committed suicide. Aresdóttir was distraught by the news, and quickly shut herself off from the outside world. She had lost the only person she cared for. This caused her to have an inherent mistrust in every individual she came across, and led to her constant paranoia. For the next few years, she was rarely seen or heard from, and spent her time writing in her diary. Professional Life When Aresdóttir turned 18, she was accepted as a field agent to the Foreign Intelligence Agency. Her survival skills impressed the AUR's leadership, and she quickly moved up the chain of command. She grew an interest in politics once more, only this time her entire world view was much more cynical and radical than the one she possessed before. At the age of 21, and now a captain, she joined the Peoples Party. It was the beginning of the 21st century, and the Peoples Party was still highly shunned in democratic Kanadorika. Nevertheless, Aresdóttir was trusted by her superiors. She gained a reputation of being a calculating and efficient agent. In 2003, with the crash of the stock market and onset of the depression, Aresdóttir became close with her fellow party member Kolviður Gottskálksson, who was one of only several Peoples Party representatives in the Parliament. Gottskálksson and Aresdóttir would regularly meet up at party events to discuss politics. The 2003 elections saw the Peoples Party elected to more Parliamentary positions than ever before. Largely a consequence of the public's frustration with the depression, the party became the fourth most powerful party in the government. While far from being the majority, this was enough to attract considerable attention to the party's cause, which would in turn garner more support for it. Gottskálksson was widely seen by his party mates as the senior figure for their party within the government. Aresdóttir considered resigning from her position in the AUR to run for office as a Peoples Party candidate, however was discouraged from doing so by Gottskálksson. With the next election, the Peoples Party finally for the first time became a majority in the Parliament. Gottskálksson was chosen as the new Prime Minister, and he selected Aresdóttir to lead the AUR. She rapidly began consolidating the agency's power, leading to a source of conflict with the Supreme Court who continually ruled her actions unconstitutional. Nevertheless, she disregarded the court rulings, and ordered extensive surveillance on the Justices. Her most vocal critic, Justice Fjarsson, would eventually be found dead in his home. The cause of death was reported to be acute radiation poisoning. High Minister of Internal Security In 2008, Gottskálksson nullified the Republican Constitution and reformed the nation into a fascist reich, placing himself at its helm. The AUR was replaced with a new agency; the AIO, which was given a broader range of responsibilities and essentially unlimited power to operate unrestricted. It was from then on that Aresdóttir, as High Minister of the AIO, would have her lust for blood and violence became even more apparent. A popular rumor existed that Aresdóttir casually viewed the extensive tortures and executions of innocent civilians whilst eating her meals, for pure entertainment purposes. Some sources even go as far as to say that Aresdóttir would personally participate in these tortures and executions, for nothing more than her own amusement. Political executions began rising exponentially, to the point that even Gottskálksson took note and contacted Aresdóttir with concern in 2010. She shrugged him off, and continued her reign of terror, only now formulating a more dastardly plot after Gottskálksson expressed his weakness and her thirst for power grew. She continued building her own power inside the AIO, slowly becoming more and more dominant in the affairs in the nation. It would eventually reach to the point that Gottskálksson was essentially a puppet. Individuals who were terrified of Aresdóttir's agents would support her actions. Those who refused were killed. Eventually, she realized it would only be a matter of time before she would permanently dispatch Supreme Minister Gottskálksson, in what could accurately be described as the most important conspiracy in the country's history. Assasination of Kolviður Gottskálksson On May 16 of 2013, Aresdóttir's drafted Order 3157 and sent it to General Hávarður Edgarsson of the AIO's Ministry of the Peoples Justice: Halfjord Unit. The order contained explicit instructions to kill, among other individuals, Supreme Minister Kolviður Gottskálksson for the crime of "High Treason". The exact sentence was for the "Termination of Family Unit On Sight; Removal of Records", which implied that Gottskálksson and all residents within his house were to be killed, with his official records being removed from all but the AIO itself. Two days later on the night of May 18, General Edgarsson comprised a team of fourty five AIO agents, led by Captain Robertja Efkersson of Halfjord Unit Batallion 4. Disguising himself as a Ministerial Guard commander, Captain Efkersson was accompanied by 3 fellow men, whom were also disguised. He requested a meeting with the current watch leader in private, and led him to an area of the Supreme Minister's manor that was not covered by security footage. Captain Efkersson silently cut the watch leader's throat. Approaching a group of other guards on watch, Efkersson alerted them that the watch leader "had been attacked by what appeared to be a rouge ministerial guard." About a dozen guards quickly rushed to the scene of the murder, only to be ambushed by a large group of AIO officers with their weapons drawn. At this time, all communications were disabled by the AIO. Thus, the Ministerial Guards were unable to contact the others about the ambush, and were forced to surrender. Captain Efkersson made his way indoors with four others. They quickly dispatched two guards whom were protecting the residential level of the manor, and made their way to Gottskálksson's bedroom. At 23:57, he kicked down the door and found Gottskálksson sleeping in bed with his wife. Efkersson then proclaimed that "by the authority of the AIO and Order 3157, the Supreme Minister would be under arrest for crimes of high treason against the People." Gottskálksson was placed in handcuffs, his wife killed in front of his own eyes, execution style with a shot in the back of her neck. Gottskálksson was led down a long corridor at gunpoint, directed to the main entrance of the building. An AIO officer used the intercom to bring forth the remaining Ministerial Guards (who had yet to be alerted of the situation) for a "Routine Inspection" in the main entrance. The entrance of the hostage Supreme Minister was perfectly synced to occur right after the ambushing of the guards, who were forced to drop their weapons, and were placed in handcuffs and taken outside of the building. As soon as the last Ministerial Guard left, Captain Efkersson shot Gottskálksson at point blank range with his 9mm pistol. The time was 00:08. The captain took several photos of Gottskálksson's body and sent them directly to Aresdóttir to confirm his death. The Ministerial Guards were led to a specially modified gas van, which would asphyxiate and kill them with the van's exhaust. Their bodies were dumped in mass graves and buried. The three guards who were killed prior were buried in the same manner. Gottskálksson and his wife would be cremated by the direct orders of High Minister Aresdóttir in the manor's large furnace. Following the assassination, A.I.O. Mission Report 6-12001 was written by Captain Efkersson reporting "Primary and secondary subjects have been terminated in residence. No retaliatory fire encountered. No friendly injuries. Three Ministerial Guards eliminated. 26 Ministerial Guards in custody." He would later inform the High Minister. that the remaining guards in custody had been eliminated. After the event, all of the AIO agents involved, including General Edgarsson, were ordered to be executed by Herja Aresdóttir to cover the truth of the assassination. Captain Efkersson was the sole survivor, and for his loyalty, was promoted to Minister of the Peoples Justice. Ascension into the Office of Supreme Minister Following the death of Supreme Minister Kolviður Gottskálksson, the Supreme Hverfi met in Þorláksvík to discuss the line of succession for the office. Aresdottir was a strong contender, as was Tauno Kovalainen, the Supreme Minister of Defense. It would take four days of constant deliberation before the candidates were finally put to vote, and on May 22, 2013, Herja was selected as the new Supreme Minister of Kanadorika and Chairman of the People's Party in an overwhelming vote. Hverfi members pointed out her extreme measure of competence in running the AIO made her ideal for the position, as was her role in the early pre-fascist era of the Party. Aresdottir made no attempt to show tolerance to those who opposed her, and had them imprisoned or executed as enemies of the state. Under her authority, the military received an increased budget; even higher than the already inflated budget put into place by her predecessor. She authorized the development of new equipment and weapons, believing that the other nations of Etharia were too close to the capabilities of the Kanadorikan military for comfort. In 2014, Aresdottir made a radical move (by establishment People's Party standards) and made Roman Catholicism, the traditional religion of Kanadorika, the official religion of the state. The nation had previously been secular prior to the collapse of the First Empire, with the fascist regime under Gottskálksson openly persecuting Catholics whom made up the vast majority of the population. This move by Aresdottir is seen by many as a precursor to the creation of the Second Kanadorikan Empire, as she sought to revive the ancient Kanadorikan traditions and customs that were lost after WWI and the creation of the Republic. Aresdottir would finally see her first military conflict in late 2016. Following the bombing of a Kanadorikan airliner by the terrorist faction Islamic Union, and their subsequent declaration of Jihad on Kanadorika, she mobilized the Kanadorikan military and declared war on the IU and its host state of Terani. Following a military invasion of Terani and its ultimate loss, Terani would be annexed by Kanadorika and incorporated as a territory. With new land in the middle east, Aresdottir sought to restore Kanadorikan control to the island atolls of Polynesia, which had been Kanadorikan a century prior. Justifying her move as a measure of national interest, she launched an amphibious assault on many of the islands, quickly toppling their governments with ease. The islands would be adopted as territory of Kanadorika. Empress Herja Following the recent acquisition of land, and her steady consolidation of power, Herja initiated Decree 31904 on April 7 of 2017; transforming the Kanadorikan reich into the Second Empire and making herself its Empress, taking the title of Keisar Herja I. (It should be noted that the title of Keisar had always been gender neutral, being used by emperor and empress regent alike). She would formerly crown herself Keisar (a tradition dating back to the 18th century. Prior, the Keisar would be crowned by the pope) in her coronation ceremony on August of 2017. Included in the decree was the reestablishment of the system of peerage that had been outlawed for nearly one hundred years. Thousands of Kanadorikan families would regain their aristocratic titles, granting them immediate membership into their local Hverfi councils. Herja's rule became increasingly reactionary, distancing itself from the former revolutionary rhetoric used by the People's Party and instead emulating the ancient customs of the old absolute monarchy. Personal Life A devout Catholic, Herja openly despises both Pagans and Jews for their rejection of Christ, and consistently makes them the target of her purges Personality In public, especially at social events, Herja Aresdóttir will at first glance appear to be very soft-spoken and distant. She will often observe the patrons of an event from a distance instead of openly joining and mingling with them. When talked to however, one may slowly notice that something about her may feel slightly off. She may resort to increasingly dark and violent statements which might normally disturb an individual, but she can casually speak of and even commit horrific acts of violence as if they were nothing, leading to confusion from others and often, a strange sense of attraction they develop towards her. Aresdóttir emanates power and confidence; never doubting herself or her actions. In reality, she is paranoid that others will attempt to usurp her, so she unleashes massive purges upon her nation to discourage any form of action taken against her. Aresdóttir is extremely manipulating and will use her incredibly attractive looks to seduce both men and women into falling for her, where she then utilizes her power over them for her own benefit. She is assumed to be bisexual, and she will participate in sexual intercourse with both sexes to increase her dominance over them and further her ability to warp their mental states to one which completely serves her desires. Nevertheless, she is obsessive over her love interests, displaying traits of the Yandere trope. While initially silent and respectful, if she becomes more acquainted with an individual, Aresdóttir will become increasingly aggressive towards them both verbally and physically, while still luring them into her iron grip until they become powerless and enchanted by her mystique. At any point, though rare at more formal occasions, she will violently lash out at others who provoke her, either killing them or maiming them. Aresdóttir is afflicted by psychopathic personality disorder. She shows no genuine remorse for her actions, and is known to enjoy killing and dismembering individuals for her own amusement. Because of this, foreign propaganda often associates her with the terrors of Kanadorikan Vikings of the past, who also would historically enjoy violence and murder. She has narcissistic personality disorder, and has created a cult of personality which practically worships her. She considers herself above other leaders, and continually looks down upon "lesser humans." She is infamous for being a cold, calculating instrument of death to all who dare cross her or her nation, whom she sees herself as being the mother of. Its citizens are all her children, and she is not afraid to punish her "children" by the means of death. She is known for being extremely protective of her people, especially when attacked by foreign powers. She stops at no end to ensure that any nation who harms Kanadorikan nationals are completely destroyed. Category:Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Kanadorikans